moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Helia Brightwinter
Shen'dralar Ley Walker Appearance One of the first things one might notice about Helia is his hair; long, so dark blue it's nearly black, and consists of many tiny braids that are too fluid to be considered dreadlocks. On occasion his hair is worn in a sort of twist or ponytail and lightly decorated with cool toned gems and silver thread. Like the kaldorei, he has propionate eyebrows that help extend his ever expressive features, and he had a well maintained goatee with sharp edges. Helia has high cheekbones, silvery glowing eyes, and flawless blue skin. The magi's fashionable clothes attractively display his slender form. He might appear a bit malnourished but under his robes mingled with leathers and fur is solid, lithe muscle. He is rather young for a kaldorei, but in his seven centuries he has fought more than not, enough to afford him some respect among his elders. Oftentimes, he can be seen adorned with small jewels and trinkets, although he is almost never caught with any sort of magical ruin or artifact. Rather than a staff or wand, the magi will have a sword at his hip. A strange combination of leather, winter, and musky pine scents around him. Helia is an agile creature, cat-like in his movements with an artist's hands, utilizing his long legs in the acrobats of battle like a dancer. He holds himself upright, never slouching, and even in his most relaxed pose he still holds a confident, prince-like aura without extra effort. Personality Between toothy, shark-like smiles and lowered eyes of demurred respect, it is rather difficult to tell if Helia is a creature built out of lies or simply guarded with false kindness. He can often come across as a very powerful ally but can switch sides in an instant depending on where the opportunity lies. Helia is not driven by gold in particular, but he does enjoy gifts and kind words to build his reputation so it's not too terribly difficult to goad him into an alliance. Otherwise, outside of negotiations, he cares very little if his acquaintances perish, even if it's by his own hand. Not that Helia is definitively drawn to bloodshed; rather he is apathetic to it. Most people are kept at an arm’s length with dishonest smiles and charming words, therefore it matters little to him who ends up at the sharp end of the blade. However, Helia loves very deeply. The few friends he allows into his life are fiercely embedded and lovers are so remarkably rare he is often rumored to be asexual. Any other sense of intimate affections is often met with motive and never grace his bed. Behind all the masks, like many forged out of tragedy, Helia is a monster that is broken, bruised, and a little bit insane. Battle Tactics Sword His sword is often out almost as much as his magic when it comes to battle. Helia's graceful movements would suggest he was properly trained in the art of the sword, but his tactics appear to honed closer to agility and defense. Like rarely has the final blow and does little damage. Almost as if it's more to hold out until help arrives or he comes up with a clever divergent to the fight. Magic Although a talented mage in his own right with a perchance for frost and illusion, Helia can better be considered a Ley Walker, drawing on the powers of the ley lines for his strength. He uses his own body as a conduit rather than using a staff or other magical object; his claim is that he can feel the magic clearer and maneuver it better when it's under his fingertips. Because of this his magic can be extremely powerful but just as draining to the body. So, for one moment he might destroy like a tornado, the next he'll be the most useless person to have on your strike team. There are a few spells he has created and adapted from his time with the ley lines. His favorite is something like Blink and Teleport, where he will disappear onto the ley lines to a location not too far away without the need of deep runes or rituals. Of course, being a diva, he disappears and reappears with the dissipation and convergence of small, silvery moths. Science History Eldre'Thalas The World Current Events Helia is currently a sorcerer for hire. With his unique skill set among magi and a silver tongue to keep him in right standings with Kaldorei and non-Kaldorei tradersmen and adventurers. He tends to linger around Darnassus and its towns for work. He has very little preference to the morals of the job as long as he gets paid and has a good time doing it. Rumors Common Knowledge (Easily overheard.) "You know that Highborne there? He's such a sell out! He'll take any job. I bet he'd even work for the Horde if they paid him enough." "Selfish, greedy, arrogant; he works alone because no one can stand his diva attitude. The only thing you can trust about him is that you ''can't ''trust him. The little shit." "Sometimes people like to make bets to see who can bed tall, dark and gorgous over there. So far, no one's won, but it's fun to watch them try. He flirts back and gives them so much false hope." Uncommon Knowledge (One might have to ask around and investigate to gain this knowledge.) "I heard that he called in some help to rid a village of an arcane anomaly that was destroying a village. I guess he found it when he was studying some threads of the ley lines." "He's spectacular at illusions. I heard that he is actually disfigured but uses glamour to hide his true looks. Some say he can shape shift and goes around as a woman when he doesn't want to be noticed." "Absolutely brilliant. He uses equations and logic for his magic; like his power revolves around math and science rather than magic and ether." Rare Knowledge (To gain this knowledge, one would have to have incredible intent on finding out about Helia and do some digging.) "Helia was born into the second caste in Eldre'thalas, a servant. However, he did not leave Eldre'thalas as one." "Brightwinter? He used to be called Redfountain after he led our first battle of the revolution. He made a symbolic middle finger when he bled the fallen into the center fountain. It was a wonderful and terrible day." Visual Character Inspirations jotun_loki_by_jiuge-d6amxsz.jpg|Art by http://jiuge.deviantart.com/ rage_by_eleathyra-d7iouwg.png|Art by http://eleathyra.deviantart.com/ elf_collab_by_chrisdog203-d4fxy3l.jpg|Art by http://chrisdog203.deviantart.com/ bluedemon_by_keelerleah-d6p4ikh.jpg|Art by http://keelerleah.deviantart.com/ Grown up zuko by kelly1412-d5ew60m.jpg|Art by http://kelly1412.deviantart.com/ Category:Characters Category:Highborne Category:Night Elf Category:Mages